She's Somewhere Out There
by Angelinsydney
Summary: AU: What if Winnie didn't work at SRU? What if their worlds were so far apart they didn't know each existed? Frivolous, funny and silly meant to make you fall in love. A light romantic comedy. For my son Tim, who was taken away too soon and never knew what love's about. Happy 17th birthday. I love you.
1. She's Somewhere Out There

**She's Somewhere Out There**

Spike opened his eyes and closed them again quickly to protect them from the intense glare of the morning sun. Team One pulled in a double shift yesterday when they had to tag-team with Team Three and Five to protect a visiting dignitary.

He turned his face to the other side before opening his eyes again. It was bare. Like always. In some ways, he's sick of his sterile existence. The bare wall that had nothing but one framed picture of his Mom and Dad. The minimalist furniture. The collection of books and comic books.

But in some ways he had gotten used to his ordinary and uneventful home life. It's relaxing. Peaceful. Quiet. Serene. _Wait, don't they all mean the same?_

He took a deep breathe and expelled the air forcefully. It helped somewhat. Sometimes he has this sense of melancholy he couldn't explain.

Five minutes later, he got up and realised he didn't get out of his clothes the night before. He undressed right by the laundry basket, dumped the used clothes in it ready to take to his laundromat. Naked, he made a capucchino for himself. Padded to the bathroom and turned on the hot water while he waited for his coffee. It was a strange ritual. But he didn't like waiting for coffee and then waiting for the hot water to run. He returned to the kitchen in time to see his mug fill to the brim, he picked it up and drank it while it was still hot. He knew he should savor his coffee, enjoy it, taste it, smell it but time seemed to be too short these days. If he didn't drink it all quickly, then he might not have one at all!

Just then, he became aware of the music playing,

_Somewhere out there,_  
_beneath the pale moonlight,_  
_someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight._

_Somewhere out there,  
someone's saying a prayer,  
that we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there._

_And even though I know how very far apart we are,_  
_it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star._

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,_  
_it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky._

_Somewhere out there,_  
_if love can see us through,_  
_then we'll be together, somewhere out there,_  
_out where dreams come true._

His thoughts went back briefly to his childhood. The first time he saw the movie "An American Tail." As he listened to it, he was no longer thinking of the Russian mouse who was separated from his family, but rather longed for someone to share his life with.

It's not been possible to find a love partner where he been working for the last six years, not when they're all blokey blokes and the only two not blokey were taken. He scratched his head. _What else was there to do?_

He finished his coffee and headed for the shower.

Sitting on his two-seater sofa was his invisible Guardian Angel, Galileo. He's been exhausted. Very exhausted. Guarding Michaelangelo Scarlatti, he was certain, was a punishment. They told him it was a promotion. If this was a promotion then really he didn't want it. Since being assigned to Mike, Mikey, Spike, whatever, his life has been one hell (_opps, sorry God_) one hell of a mess. _Not a moment of peace. _

He supplicated, "Come on, in one day I've had to save him five times. Five times! What the hell! (_opps, sorry again God_)." He sighed, then added, "Ok, to be fair, he's a nice guy. So I don't really mind."

Galileo had a thought since Spike was in the shower, he could leave him for a little while. _Surely he could hardly hurt himself in there. And surely no one would dare to shoot him while simply minding his own business._

The Angel Galileo went to see Guardian Angel Thaddeus, who was supposed to be watching someone named Guinevere "Winnie" Camden somewhere in Mississuaga. He appeared next to Winnie's bedside expecting to find Thaddeus but the G.A. wasn't in the house. "Why not I wonder?"

_I'll wait for 15 minutes, _he sat on a chair next to Winnie, observing the young woman peacefully sleeping. _She's just the girl for my boy_, he thought. He smiled knowing he has found the woman of Spike's dream. _But where on earth is Angel Thaddeus_? He was about to depart when said Angel appeared.

"Where in heaven's name have you been?" he asked the truant Angel.

"Oh hello, Galileo. Where's your manners? Anyway, I've been to the Manchester United game."

"What? You went to watch a football game and left your charge behind?" Galileo said in disbelief.

"Soccer you mean," corrected Thaddeus. "And by the way, my charge never ever comes to any harm. All she does all day is teach cute little toddlers, then come home and sleep. She has not even scraped her knees since the fifth grade."

Galileo groaned and looked up to heaven. "How is this even fair God? I get to watch the hard case and he gets to do the easy beat." Angel Thaddeus just chuckled.

"Anyway what are you doing here?" inquired Thaddeus after he peeked into his sleeping charge and found that indeed she was alright. The only bad thing that happened to her during the night was that she drooled on her pillow.

"I want to discuss something with you," opened up Angel Galileo. "My boy is lonely and wants a girlfriend. Your girl suits my boy. They're suited together. We ought to do something about it."

Angel Thaddeus was momentarily shocked, when he recovered he said, "Heaven forbid! No way! No way! Ah, ah. No, no, no, no."

Then it was Angel Galileo's turn to be outraged, "Why not? What's your problem with my boy? He's respectful, kind, good-looking, clever, amazing, loving and loyal."

Angel Thaddeus then countered with "And he's a cop, and he's a bomb tech and he's a computer whiz. So NO! Big fat no!"

"What's wrong with being a cop and a bomb tech and a computer whiz."

"Look at me" said Angel Thaddeus. "I have a good life. My girl goes to kindy, teaches littlies, comes home tired and goes to sleep. If she hooks up with your boy, his problem will become hers and hers will become mine. So NO!"

Angel Galileo gasped. "How selfish of you? I shall report you to the Council of the Seven Archangels."

At the mention of being reported, Angel Thaddeus became conciliatory. "Ok, let's say I agree to this half-bake idea, how on earth are they ever going to meet? Their worlds are as far apart as North and South poles. Their paths never cross. They don't even know one and the other exist."

"But that's what we're here for, isn't it? To make heavenly things happen? To make miracles possible? To save lives? To help when needed? Not just go off and watch Manchester United play! By the way, who won?"

Angel Thaddeus rolled his eyes and said, "We lost 2-0."

"Sorry I asked. So. Are you gonna help?"

"I'll think about it," said Angel Thaddeus. "By the way, how long have you been here?"

Angel Galileo nearly had a heart attack, he's been away from Spike's side for over an hour! "Oh dear, I better go." And it was a good thing he did when he did because Team One had already been called out to a "hot call" and poor Spike was being held hostage.

Angel Galileo appeared by his side and whispered, "I left you for an hour and you're in trouble already." Then Spike had a sense of peace, he knew internally that everything was gonna be ok.

Ed Lane's Guardian Angel, Vincent winked at Angel Galileo, who nodded back in appreciation. _There goes his boy saving my boy's ass again._

In the meantime, Angel Thaddeus still wasn't convinced hooking up his girl to Galileo's boy was a good idea. But he noticed that his girl was kinda lonely, too. Ummm...


	2. Conniving Angels

**Conniving Angels**

Spike's phone was ringing off the hook, he watched it dance on his side table and wondered who the caller might be. He mumbled, "It's 10 past eight in the morning for crying out loud." He ignored it and he felt justified. At any rate. if it was SRU calling it'd be screaming "hot call." If it was the RCMP Bomb Squad, it would go "boom." If it was anyone of his buddies, who were mostly cops, the sound of siren would be going off. If it's one of his multitudinous cousins, it would belt out "We are Family." Instead it was just plain ringing...

Five minutes later, it was going off again... he reached for his cell phone and made a promise to himself that if it was a telemarketer he'd remotely disable the call centre's comm hub in India. "Hello," he answered sounding a little impatient.

"Hey, it's your cousin Vinny." Vincenzio Scarlatti, one of his 35 cousins at last count; many of whom were scattered around the U.S. and Europe. The two of them were like brothers growing up. They were next door neighbours til the sixth grade when for some reason or another Vinny's parents thought that moving to Mississauga was a good idea. He remembered thinking back then, _"What wrong with Woodbridge?_"

"What's up, Vince?" Spike said with a smile in his voice. "New number huh."

Vince laughed, "Yeah, the third in two months, I keep losing my bleepin' phone."

Spike rolled his eyes, "Vince, you don't have to change phone numbers every time you get a new phone you know."

"You don't?"

"No, you don't. You can asked for the same number," he replied laughing. "So why are you calling so early in the morning."

"It's short notice but if you're free today, come over. We're celebrating Elena's birthday."

"Sure, I'd like that. Just so happen I'm free today. How old is she?"

"She's four today." He could hear a happy little girl squealing, mucking around with her big brother, ten-year-old Jorge.

"Is that her I hear in the background?"

"She's the one. Would you like to speak to her?"

"Yeah, I'd love to." He heard Vince call Elena over, "It's your Uncle Mikey." He felt a slight sadness in his heart when the little girl said, "Who's he?"

He overheard Vince explain, "My cousin. Your Uncle and godfather, Elena... we don't see him often but he's coming today for your party. Here speak to him." He sensed little Elena wasn't going to be keen to speak to a 'stranger'.

"Me, me, I'll speak with him," said Jorge.

Vince came back on line, "Elena's a little shy."

"Figures," he replied. "I should visit more often," he conceded.

"That you should, Mike. But Jorge wanna talk to you." He passed the phone to the boy.

"Uncle Mike, how are you?"

"I'm great. And you, what have you been up to?"

"Studying hard. Uncle Mike, I'm top of my class in science and maths," he said proudly.

"Wow, that's amazing. That deserves a reward," Spike said encouragingly. The last time he took Jorge out was to see "The Lion King". He felt a little ashamed. Six years since he's done an uncle-ly thing with his nephew. "What would you like us to do?"

"Can I come to work with you?"

He thought about it for a second and said, "Umm... I'm not sure... let me talk about it with my Boss first, ok? But is there anything I can get for you?"

Jorge excitedly said, "A chemistry set."

"Done. By the way, where's the party and what time?"

The boy hollered, "Dad! Mom! Where's the party and what time?"

"Mississauga Valley Park, near the soccer field, One p.m. And tell Uncle Mike to bring his soccer jersey." Jorge relayed the information. Listening in to the conversation, Angel Galileo sparked up! _By Jorge! Just what I needed to hear._

"Ok, I'll be there. See you soon, buddy."

Spike was now very motivated to start the day. He looked at his to-do list: vacuum, clean kitchen, take laundry. To that he added shop for presents. "Good," Angel Galileo admonished his un-hearing charge, "Stay here and be a good boy, I have an errand to run."

The Angel flew across town to Winnie's apartment, smashing onto Angel Thaddeus who was playing an imaginary harp in the living room as he listened to Bach's Cello Suite Number One. "What's wrong with you?"

Galileo ignored the reprimand, "I have something to tell you, my boy is going to be at Mississauga Valley Park, near the soccer field, at one pm."

"So," said Thaddeus, not getting how this was important.

Galileo exhaled deeply, "Don't you get it? He's gonna be in her neck of the woods. And it's Saturday, it's her day off. Couldn't you at least nudge her to go jogging at the park or something."

"Or something," said Thaddeus.

"What do you mean or something?"

"Well, as I said, she's not scraped her knees since the fifth grade and why do you think that is so? My girl doesn't do jogging. She does dance and yoga. If she needs more exercise, she uses her legs shopping."

"Shopping! That's it! Where does she shop?"

"She enjoys window shopping at Square One. Why?"

"Nudge her to go to Square One, to a Toy Store. Around 10:30am." The penny dropped! They shook hands on it. Angel Galileo rushed back to Spike in time to see him pack his soccer jersey into a sports bag. He smiled, pleased with himself as he sat relaxed on the passenger seat. "Drive away, my boy."

First stop, the laundromat. The Angel got a tad agitated when his charge and the laundry owner, Signora Elisabetta got talking about everything under the sun. He pricked Spike's ears, "Let's go! Let's go! We need to be somewhere at 10:30." It took three long "_ciaos" _ before the Signora finally let her favourite customer go.

"Ok, gifts..." Spike considered a small village shop. He hated big malls. He Googled the nearest village shop near the park.

Galileo groaned and kept saying, "No, no, no, no. Go to Square One. Go to Square One."

Spike sat in the car mulling it over. The Guardian Angel tapped his knees in utter discomfiture,_ The boy could be annoying sometimes. He'd have no issues making a quick decision which wire to cut diffusing a bomb, but deciding where to go to buy a child's toy... _

"I think I should go to Square One." _Finally_, Angel Galileo gleefully nodded his head, "Yeah, yeah. That's it, there's a big toy store there."

To cut the long story short, Spike went to the Mall... to a shop called 'Toys, Toys, Toys'. He was there at precisely 10:30 am wandering around, totally bamboozled with the number of choices. _What does a four year old girl want? _ he thought.

He was checking out girlie toys, picking up a thing, reading the label to find out what it's supposed to do. He was caught up in the moment. What got his attention was the hint of floral perfume in the air. He sniffed the scent appreciatively, the appealing, delicate scent of jasmine was just right. He turned around to find a woman in a sleeveless floral maxi dress, overlaid with a white sheer shawl. Her curly hair was held back with a white scrunchy, but a few strands of stray hair framed her face. She was carrying a wicker basket with a decorative ribbon around it. _Wicker basket,_ he thought, _how quaint_.

Winnie smiled. Her face tilted to the right as he stood there speechless, gaping at her. "Are you alright?" she said.

He stammered, "Um, oh, yeah. Just not sure what to get my four-year-old niece." He opened his arms out in a gesture of frustration and said, "Too many choices."

She laughed, her eyes following his hand holding a barbie doll, "Need any help?" she asked. Galileo and Thaddeus were, uhum, beside themselves. They high fived and patted each others back; also caught up in the moment. _Wow, finally._

"What does she like?" she asked.

Spike looked down at his feet and said, "Honestly, this is embarrassing but I don't know much about her. I haven't seen much of her."

"It's alright," she said. "Well, you'll be surprised but little girls don't necessarily like toys. They like to use their imagination so things like costumes, picture books, paint and easel, modelling clay. A ball would be perfect for outdoor activity."

"Thanks for the suggestions," he said, "I think I'll get her some picture books."

Galileo urged, "Get her name. Come on."

Winnie smiled, "Glad I could help." Looking at her smiling face, Spike was tongue-tied. Galileo hissed into his ears, "At least tell her your name..." but it was too late she has made an about face and was heading away. The Angels thumped their forehead in unison. Thaddeus rubbed insult to injury, "He's a bit slow." Galileo hanged his head in shame.

Spike made it to the park in time. He presented Elena her birthday present and another to Jorge. Both children were delighted with their gifts. For Elena it was a box set of Dr Seuss' books. The little girl, to his surprise, was an early reader. To Elena's joy, Spike's reading was delivered with voice animation.

Her Mom, Josefina, came to Spike's rescue. "Elena, leave your Uncle Mike alone now. He hasn't had anything to eat. Go and play with your friends."

"Last one," she said. They read the 'Green Eggs and Ham' last.

Around two-ish, after only 15 minutes of soccer, his cell phone blared out a "hot call." He excused himself, "I gotta take this." Vince waved his hand and said, "We know you gotta keep the peace." He answered the call then bade his extended family a hasty goodbye. He ran to his car, Angel Galileo following closely behind. He turned back just in time to see a very excited child ran in the other direction with her arms wide open, calling out, "Teacher Winnie! You came!"

The young woman scooped Elena up and said, "Thanks for inviting me." The Angel smiled. _If at first you don't succeed... try and try again._


	3. Whispers of Hope

_Author's Note: In the episode "One Wrong Move" the writer took several creative licenses with respect to the nature of land mines to tell a compelling story. _

_I found this quote in the public domain, Seth Price, a U.S. Combat Engineer said, "The CR-38 is not an AT mine, it is a Anti-Personnel Mine. To a human it is fatal. It bounces up to about crotch level on a man, and blows up-and out, leaving a human cut in half. There is no timer, nor if you lift off of the pressure would it detonate. Once the pressure switch has been initiated, the mine detonates instantaneously."_

_A handful of military engineers and bomb technicians have discussed this particular episode on Facebook. They agree Lewis could not have survived stepping on a landmine and they all agree there could not have been a moment of pause. He would have been blown up instantaneously the second he stepped on the trigger. But we wouldn't have liked that. We liked the drama and the emotions that came with the episode. So, creative license away, I say._

_They all agree it was anti-personnel, not anti-tank. AT mines requires a minimum pressure of 250 kgs to trigger it. Lewis didn't weigh that much even with his gears on. CR-38 is produced by the Czech Republic, not Russia, hence the designation CR. But they all agree the writer got two facts right. The possibility to re-pin and the glueing of the pin hole, they call it krazee glue._

_The scene in this chapter where Lewis and Jules used to sit on the ledge of the SRU's building was first introduced in the story "Remembrances of Lewis"._

_- Maybe tissue alert._

**Whispers of Hope**

Angel Galileo fell asleep on, of all places, the bench press in the SRU gym. He was on his stomach; his vanity prevented him sleeping on his back, the feathers of his wings always got messed up that way. He initially thought he was dreaming, but his eyes were open and he was awake. His brain eventually told him, _It's definitely an Angel_.

"Hey," said the other Angel. Galileo sat up quickly and blinked twice.

"You're Spike's new Guardian?" asked the stranger.

Sleepily he replied, "I am, been with him three months." Bewildered, he asked, "And who are you?" with a curious inflection.

The handsome Angel replied, "I'm Alberto, used to be Lewis' Guardian Angel. I meet and greet Spike's new Guardian when I can. I'm a little late I'm afraid. I've been busy with my new charge. He's in a cancer ward in the Children's Hospital." Galileo sat immobile, thinking, _Oh dear_.

They heard Team One in the briefing room shouting at each other, it was _that_ sort of debrief. Their Angels decided enough was enough and holed up in the staff canteen, bantering and showing off.

Alberto smiled, "Let's go up to the roof. They'd be fine. They debrief unarmed."

Galileo rose to his feet and together they did the human thing. They climbed up to the roof with Alberto taking the lead. They sat on the ledge in the same way Lewis and his former rapelling partner, Jules Callaghan, now Braddock, used to do. Their legs dangled as they watched the sunset. "How's he doing?" Alberto asked, referring to Galileo's charge.

"He's doing well. Been a little melancholy, I notice. He needs someone to share his life with."

Alberto nodded in understanding. "I agree. No one has to be alone unless they chose to be."

"Is Spike choosing to be alone, you think?"

"I don't think so. He just hasn't found the right person."

"The league of Angels seem to think he's afraid to have his heart broken. Afraid of losing someone. He's lost a lot of people."

"Who hasn't?" replied Alberto.

After a few minute pause, Alberto continued, "If you're referring to Lou, Spike knew the minute he stepped on the land mine he was dead. He should have been; the fact he wasn't gave him time to say good-bye.

"Humans are strange. What they think and know in their head and what they feel in their heart... there is a certain disconnect. Spike understood, from all he knows about bombs and mines, he wasn't to blame but he still ached anyway."

It's the beginning of winter. The sun has set on the horizon, the sky dark in places with a magnificent burst of white and yellow in others. Snow flakes were coming down gently, resting on everything. Reflecting light and bouncing it off like silver glitters.

"I was with Lewis the whole time... he wasn't alone. Not for a second, not for a heart beat. At the time, he only had two choices; to die alone or to die with Spike. Surviving it wasn't an option. Lewis made a decision to go alone."

Alberto drew a deep breathe, "What Spike wrestled with for a long time was that it should have been him. That if he had just let the second bomb go off, and he thought about it, Lou wouldn't have been on the third. But Spike didn't want to give up... he's stubborn, you see."

"You can say that again," said Galileo.

"Does Spike still wrestle with the _**what if**_?"

"I don't think so. I think he's reconciled with it now. It's been five years."

"That's good to hear," Alberto pause for a second. "I come now and again because when I go to heaven Lewis still ask how he's doing."

"You can tell Lewis he's doing well. How's your new charge?"

Alberto smiled pensively, "He's a real fighter that one. He's 10. He has this cancer that comes and goes. He's worried for his mom and dad, doesn't worry about himself much. That's the thing about kids, they don't have a lot of selfish bones in them."

Galileo nodded with understanding. His charge before Spike was a 15 year old boy. Cute, funny, creative, and a bit of a thrill-seeker. He died in an accident. A sudden flashback caused Galileo to gasp.

"Are you ok?" asked Alberto concerned.

"I just had a flashback...that millisecond after the impact and Timothy was out of his body and he saw me for the first time. He was shocked and trembling. He asked me if he was dead and said 'yes'. Then he said to me sadly, 'I should have listened to you.' I felt like saying, 'You should have' but what good would it do. Then he said to me, 'My Mom. She'll be very sad. Will she be alright?' I said, 'Yes, she'll be alright. She's a strong woman. She'll take comfort in knowing you're going to a better place. In a much happier place. And every time she reads of war and famine and hardship she'll be grateful that you'll never have to learn of those things. Then he said me, 'Will she forget me?' I said, 'A mother never forgets. A child is born etched in her heart."

His eyes watered, "Sometimes I think I've failed them both. Maybe I could have done more to prevent the accident."

Alberto replied, "When God created humans, He gave them free will. They have the freedom to chose; the freedom to make informed decisions. If God wanted complete obedience, He would have made robots instead. Your charge made a choice that day, the result was unfortunate but you've done your duty. You're a Guardian, not a dictator."

Comforted, Galileo replied, "You're right. I took Timothy to heaven myself. He wasn't alone too. Not for a second. Not for a heartbeat. This thing we do... it is good, isn't it?"

Alberto smiled broadly, "Never doubt it. It's an excruciatingly difficult job and harder for some of us. Did they tell you before you took this assignment this bunch of people have a high rotation of Guardians?"

"No," he said. "Glad no one told me or I've have refused it."

"Yeah, me too"

Galileo looked down and saw Spike in the car park, "Looks like we're going..."

Alberto smiled, "I have to go too. I'm taking my charge to heaven soon. It's only now a matter of time."

"Thank you for visiting."

"You're welcome."

Galileo didn't hang around with the other Angels. He sat in the backseat waiting for Spike to finish loading stuff in the trunk of his car. That done, he climbed into the driver's seat. Before Galileo knew what was happening, Angel Odette was right beside him and Leah her charge was on the passenger seat.

The two Angels sat quietly. Watching... and listening. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"So wanna talk about it?" asked Leah, her arms folded across her chest.

Spike leaned on the steering wheel, shook his head from side to side, unwilling to look up. Leah reached across, and rubbed his back. Then she belted herself in, "Come on, let's go."

He lifted his head and said, "Go where?"

"I know this place. They serve the best Haitian dishes," she said appealing to the foodie in Spike. He was hungry anyway, very hungry and getting her out of his car would require a lengthy negotiation he didn't have the energy for, so he said in surrender, "Alright, navigate."

It was an unpretentious eatery. Nearly all the tables were taken but one was clearly reserved for them. Leah ordered knowing the Caribbean menu by heart. Spike tasted Griot - deep fried pork shoulder for the first time. "This is amazing," he said smiling broadly. The food, the atmosphere, the company lifting his spirit.

After dinner, they went for a walk, their Guardians following behind. The ground was covered with light and fluffy snow; dustings of snowflakes gently coming down gave the street a magical glow. Leah stopped, tilted her head up slightly and stuck her tongue out. "It's fun. When snow flakes drop on your tongue, you feel the cold and then warmth."

Spike said, "It's like eating snow cones without any flavouring." They laughed at themselves.

A moment later, Spike said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said.

They walked silently after that til they got back to the car, Spike brought Leah home and thanked her again, "What for?" she asked.

"For not insisting I talk. Sometimes a guy just needs time to cool off."

Leah smiled and said, "You know what else you need? Someone to make you laugh." He nodded, a little embarrassed. Leah turned away, he waited until she was at the door. It opened before she reached it. A man came out with a blanket in hand, draped it over her and they kissed lovingly wrapped in it.

He drove away thinking he really need someone in his life. The woman with the scent of Jasmine sprung to mind, "I wonder who she is?" Angel Galileo whispered, "Don't worry, you'll see her again."

Spike smiled, for some strange reason he felt he might see her again.

Winnie was preparing for bed and had a passing thought of the man with a dimpled smile, "Um, I wonder who he is?" Angel Thaddeus heard. He looked up to heaven and said, "If it's the last thing I do for her..." He waited until she was fast asleep before flying across town to have a chat with Galileo; who, as it turned out, flew across town to have a chat with him.

_Uh!_


	4. Serendipity

**Serendipity**

Little Elena clambered up the bar stool to have her breakfast, a bowl of Coco Pops. "Ready to face a brand new day," asked her Dad as he poured the milk for her. The precocious kid replied, "Yes, 100%." Vince smiled at his youngest, the likely future Prime Minister of Canada.

Boy Jorge came thumping down the stairs to his Dad's displeasure. He gave him a light tap on the head, "Go easy on the stairs will you?" The boy simply ignored him.

"Daddy," Elena reached out to tug at his sleeve. "Daddy, what do you do?" she inquired.

"I'm an accountant."

"What does a countant do?" Vince's eyebrow went up, he didn't like where this conversation was going, _It's the beginning of an endless stream of questions_. "I shuffle papers and juggle numbers," he said. Elena looked at him perturbed, her little mind's eye seeing her Dad in a very different light; that of someone in a clown suit shuffling papers and juggling numbers. It was an imagery she didn't quite expect.

"What does Mom do?"

"She's a secretary."

"What's a sexytary?" Vince and Jorge cackled. She gave them both the eye, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," replied Jorge.

"A secretary," Vince emphasised, "is someone who answers the telephone, types stuff and looks after the boss." Elena thought about this for a second. _A sexytary is more interesting than a countant but both are still boring._

"What does Uncle Spike do?"

Jorge answered, "He's a police officer. He's cool. I'm gonna be like him when I grow up."

"Oh, that's good," enthused Elena. "Daddy, can I call him? We have to invite a family for show and tell and I want Uncle Spike."

"What's wrong with me?" Vince asked.

Elena shrugged and said, "Nothing, you're just boring." Vince nearly choked on his muesli. Her Mom who has been listening from the kitchen sink laughed out loud at the child's brutal honesty.

"What about me?" she said but quickly added, "on second thought, don't answer that."

Jorge piped up, "I was gonna say... that would be asking for it."

Elena finished her breakfast without further ado. Then she crossed her arms and said, "So, can I ask Uncle Spike to be at my family's show and tell?"

"Of course you can," said Vince, "but he may not have the time. He's very busy you know."

"That's alright. But I can take 'no' for an answer," said the precocious one. _Not likely,_ thought her parents laughing.

"Can we call him now?"

Vince looked at the time, 8:05am, "Yeah, I'll call him but you have to speak to him."

"Deal."

Cousin Vinny pressed speed dial, 'We are Family' belted out of Spike's phone 29 km away. He answered quickly, "Vince this is getting to be a bad habit," referring to the 8am calls.

"Uncle Spike," replied Elena softly.

"Elena?" he was instantly concerned, thinking something must have happened for a four-year-old to be calling him. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," she tilted her head just so and put some of her hair behind her ears, her Mom sniggered at the adult-like behaviour. "I want to ask if you can come to my school for family show and tell."

Spike thought about it for a minute and said, "Sure... ah when is this?"

"Next week, if you're free." Her parents exchanged glances, uncertain whether the little one had any concept of what she just said.

Spike laughed, "As a matter of fact, I have my schedule for next week, hold on, let me get it." He switched on his PDA and said, "I'm free on Wednesday, how does that sound?" Pleased with the result, she smiled widely at her assembled family and said, "Wedsday is just fine." Her Mom hurriedly marked the date.

"What time do you need me there?"

"School starts at..."

"Nine," whispered Mom.

"... nine," she said. "My school is _Special Kindy_."

"Of course it is," replied Spike totally missing the point. Angel Galileo was mortified. He whispered to his un-hearing charge, "Special is the name of the kindergarten. It's a noun, not an adjective"

"Can I speak to your Dad please?" asked Spike.

"Of course. I love you, Uncle Spike" she said unexpectedly.

"I love you, too," Spike replied with a smile.

Vince and Spike caught up for a bit more and fortunately before they ended the call, Spike had the sense to say he'll come collect Elena from home on Wednesday and they'll go to school together. The Angel let out a sigh of relief.

At SRU HQ, Galileo called a Council of Angels, it was full house with 50 Angelic beings in attendance. He advised everyone present that under no circumstances will his charge be taking any "Hot calls" on the day in question.

Angel Tjor, Sam's Viking blonde Guardian said, "It's not like we can control that."

"Yes, we can" retorted Galileo, "We're gonna help keep the peace in the City. All hands on deck. It will have to be quiet day... a very quiet day."

Angel Odette said, "Right guys, let's touch wings on this." And they all said, "Amen."

**Fast forward Wednesday morning. **

Spike arrived at 7:30am having left his apartment early to beat the gridlock that chokes a huge section of the financial district during peak hour. Elena opened the door excitedly, not bothering to ask who was at the other side of the door. "Uncle Spike," she said beaming.

He scooped up the child, kissed her on her pink chubby cheeks before admonishing her not to open the door before she asked who it was. She replied, "I knew it was you... I was waiting by the window."

"Uncle Spike," Jorge called out as he came thumping down the stairs again. "How many have I told you to not run down the stairs?" hollered Vince. Spike cheekily winked at Jorge, hugged him tightly and said, "Your Dad and I used to do that."

"I heard that," said Cousin Vinny. Spike flashed a dimpled smile; all offenses, past and present, were forgotten. His cousin smiled back and offered him a bowl and a box of cereal. "Here's Coco Pops, we used to eat that, too." Spike picked up the box and poured a serving. "Where's Jo?"

"Still getting dressed," replied Jorge. "She takes longest to get ready in the morning."

"Not true," Jo replied from the living room, all set and ready to go. She looked very professional in her sharp suit. She kissed the top of the children's head and gave Spike a warm welcome hug, "So good to see you again."

She made herself a cup of coffee and hooked an arm around her husband's waist. "I've gotta go early," she said. "And I'll be late home," she looked up at her husband whose nearly a foot taller than her, "You organised after-school care for Elena, right?"

The blank face that stared back at her said it all, "You didn't?" she said aghast. "But you knew for weeks I'm running the annual sales conference," she said close to hysteria at the turn of event. Armageddon loomed, Angel Galileo gave Spike a push, "Keep the peace." Before he knew what he was doing, Spike offered to look after Elena after school.

"Are you sure?" the couple asked in utter disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

He gazed down on the child and said, "Looks like we're spending the whole day together."

Jo was grateful, repeatedly thanking the cousin-in-law. "I better head off or I'm gonna be in serious trouble." Kisses all around and Mom was off. Pretty soon, everyone scattered out, too.

Elena chattered away the entire trip, entertaining Spike with stories of Kindy life. She was especially keen to talk about 'Teacher Winnie' who she described as the best looking teacher in the whole entire universe. _Whole entire? _Spike was amused, _speaking of redundant_.

They walked to the classroom hand-in-hand though classes were not due to start for another 30 minutes. Winnie was on top of a chair tacking kiddy arts on the wall, she turned around to pick up another when she tripped one foot against the other. She gasped in surprise as she toppled over, her fall broken by Spike, thanks to his fast reaction. It was a moment to be frozen in time. She in his arms, staring at his dimpled face and he catching the scent of Jasmine. The only thing missing was an orchestral piece in the background.

They broke apart when Elena said, "Teacher Winnie, are you ok?"

She looked down to address her concern, "I am, thank you for asking."

"This is my Uncle Spike. He's my family for show and tell."

They shook hands and simply said, "Hi."

Before class begun, Win introduced Spike to her classroom partner, Sue Collins, an Early Childhood Educator. "Nice to meet you," he said politely, scoring a huge brownie point.

When they came to show and tell time, Winnie asked Elena to introduce her family member. She stood self-assuredly in front of 15 other kids who sat cross legged on the floor; and two teachers."My family member is Michael... Angelo Scarlatti," pronouncing and syllabicating the words clearly. "He's a police officer with the City of Toronto. If you are not nice to me, he will arrest you." The kids gasped and Spike groaned inwardly.

"You can ask him any question but you have to be nice. Here he is, my Uncle Spike." The cop walked over to the front and felt like a giant among the littlies. Win offered him the chair but he opted to sit on the floor with the kids. He flashed them a smile and produced his badge, "Does anyone know what this is?"

"A badge," answered a red-haired boy.

"Very good," he said, "Would you like to hold it?" The boy nodded enthusiastically, he came forward and took it from Spike who said to pass it around so everyone can have a turn. It went around until it reached Win. He watched her examine it from the corner of his eyes.

"Do you have a gun?" asked a boy.

"I do but I don't carry it unless I'm on duty."

The questions came thick and fast from thereon. "Have you shot anyone?"

"No... many cops would never fire their gun in the line of duty."

"Have you arrested bad people?"

"Yes, I have. Not just me though, I belong to a Team."

"Does your car have a siren?"

"No," he said and it seemed to disappoint a few of the littlies.

An hour into the lively Q and A, a little blonde-haired girl asked if he was married. He smiled and said 'No'. Another asked if he has a girlfriend, he turned slightly red and said 'No'. This time, a boy asked if he wanted one, "A girlfriend, I mean." He replied, "Sure, why not?"

A smart little girl in pink stood up, "I'm Bettina, would you marry me?"

Elena blurted out suddenly, "Excuse me... that's my Uncle."

Bettina put her hands on her waist and said, "So..." Win and Sue were helplessly belly laughing as Spike covered his face. Eventually, he said, "Girls, ladies, let's just slow this down." Then he thought, _What the hell did I say that for?_

Trying his best to keep a straight face, he said, "Bettina, I can't marry you as I'm too old for you." She looked slightly deflated but recovered quickly when Spike said he'd marry her in a heartbeat if they were the same age.

"Teacher Winnie," asked an Asian kiddie wink, "Are you married?" The question took Winnie by surprise but she answered truthfully, "No."

He followed this up with, "Do you have a boyfriend?" She covered her mouth as she couldn't stop giggling. "No," she said.

"Would you like to have a boyfriend?" Echoing Spike, she said, "Sure, why not?"

The kids looked at her, then they all looked at Spike, then back at her. One of them said, "Cool" and the rest followed. Win and Spike looked at each other. Heart fluttering, Spike heard in his head the first soundtrack of their future together, Angels Brought me Here.

_It's been a long and winding journey, but I'm finally here tonight  
Picking up the pieces, and walking back into the light  
Into the sunset of your glory, where my heart and future lies  
There's nothing like that feeling, when i look into your eyes..._

_My dreams came true, when i found you_  
_I found you, my miracle..._

_If you could see, what i see, that you're the answer to my prayers_  
_And if you could feel, the tenderness i feel_  
_You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here..._

_Standing here before you, feels like I've been born again_  
_Every breath is your love, every heartbeat speaks your name..._

_My dreams came true, right here in front of you_  
_My miracle..._

_If you could see, what i see, you're the answer to my prayers_  
_And if you could feel, the tenderness i feel_  
_You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here..._

_Brought me here to be with you,_  
_I'll be forever grateful (oh forever Faithful)_  
_My dreams came true_  
_When I found you_  
_My miracle..._

_If you could see, what i see, you're the answer to my prayers_  
_And if you could feel, the tenderness i feel_  
_You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here..._  
_Yes they brought me here..._  
_If you could feel, the tenderness i feel..._  
_You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here..._

The cherubim were happy. Angel Galileo gave them a heavenly treat. _Nothing some sweets can't fixed._


	5. When Angels Fail

**When Angels Fail...**

The family member show and tell ended without any more embarrasing revelations. Spike thanked the kids for being good and they in turn thanked him for coming. He had a word with Sue and then with Winnie who handed back his badge. Trying his best to sound unaffected, he asked the young teacher what time he should collect Elena after school, she replied, "3pm."

With four hours to kill, Spike spend his free time at the library browsing and reading. What could be more relaxing than lounging on a comfortable chair, legs outstretched and speed reading an epic medieval story. But such was life that half an hour before he was due to leave the library to pick up Elena, an elderly woman had a cardiac episode. Initially, he didn't take any notice of a minor commotion near the librarian's desk until he overheard someone say, "Jess, call 911."

**911**, that was enough to get his attention. He hurriedly arose from his seat and headed to where a bunch of people have now huddled over the unconscious woman. Taking control of the situation, he asked for the gathered crowd to make room and proceeded to perform a life-saving first aid on her until the paramedics arrived.

He waited until she was safely on board the ambulance before heading to his car. As he pulled out of the car park, he saw a kindy-age girl similar to Elena crossing the street with her mother. "Geez," he said to himself. He glanced at the dashboard clock, _five past three._ He called the school to let them know he was picking up Elena Scarlatti and that he, unfortunately, would be 15 minutes late. The school registrar wasn't too pleased but nevertheless said, "I'll get someone to check on her. Please call back in five minutes."

He called back in five and was told, "The teacher will be keeping Elena with her. Do you know which classroom?" Spike let out a sigh of relief and said, "Yeah, I do. Thanks."

The traffic was heavier than he expected. It seemed all the parents in the entire City had converged on the same place at the same time. He just managed to keep his cool til he found a parking spot two blocks away. Jogging all the way to the Kindy, he was sweating buckets even though it was now the start of winter. He knocked on the classroom door before entering, apologising profusedly, "Sorry, I was caught up in an emergency," he said.

Winnie smiled, "It's ok, I don't normally leave until half an hour after class anyway. And she's a pleasure to be with." Elena brightened up at the compliment.

He sorted of didn't know exactly what to do but he was sure of one thing, _It's now or never._ Mustering the courage he didn't know he possessed, he said rather clumsily, in a contracted sentence that didn't make sense, "Um, ah, I was wondering... I was thinking... sorry, rewind."

He gulped before starting again, "Rewind. Ah, would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?" His brown eyes didn't leave her face in hopeful expectation.

She replied without melodrama or embellishment, "Sure, why not?"

He smiled, nodded and said, "That's fantastic. I'll call you sometime." He saw Elena watching them in wonderment, he reached out his hand to her and said, "Let's go." Winnie looked a little stunned. At this stage, Angel Galileo frantically screamed at Spike, "Get her number!"

He looked at Angel Thaddeus and said, "Aren't you gonna do something?"

Thaddeus shrugged and said, "Do what? He can't see us; can't hear us. Let's face it, some people are more intuitive than others. He's more brainy than he is intuitive." Galileo's shoulders sagged.

**But, alas, when Angels fail, a child succeeds.**

As they rounded the corner, Elena stopped, crossed her arms and said, "You forget something?"

Spike looked at her for a moment and said, "I don't think so."

She rolled her eyes, opened out her arms, palms up, as if to say '_du'h_' "You didn't get her phone number, how are you gonna call her?" Spike groaned. The precocious one motioned with her hands, adult-like, shooing him, "Go back, I'll wait here."

Spike looked at her gratefully and said, "Ok, be right back." She slumped on the floor crossed legged, placed her chin on her fists as she watched her Uncle race back to the classroom and murmured, "Adults!"

Winnie was a little disappointed, she gathered up her things and headed to the staff room where she caught up with Sue, "So he asked if you want to go out to dinner with him?"

"Yeah," the young teacher said, "But I think he was just being kind, he didn't asked for my number."

The Constable went to the classroom to find it empty, _Bugger_. Then he had the idea that she might be in the staff room, he asked a student where he might find it and was given the direction. He raced to it just in time...

"Winnie," he said softly, hardly daring to speak her name loudly.

She turned around, "Yes?"

"Phone number?" he asked beaming. She wrote it down on a yellow stick it note and he gave her a business card. A small gesture of an exchange...

Wonderfully, thankfully, once they found each other, everything fell into place. Spike found out fairly quickly that with Winnie he didn't have to be anyone but himself. And Winnie found out that with Spike she could become anyone she hoped to be.

Up on the ledge of Spike's building one night, Angel Galileo recited to Thaddeus, _"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonour others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."_

Angel Thaddeus recited the rest of the scriptures, "_Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away."_

They touched wings and said, "Amen."

**A year later**

Five year old Elena was resplendent in her flower girl's white gown, complete with wings and a basket of jasmine. But all eyes were on the bride who was beautifully dressed in white; in the arm of her father as they walked down the aisle; to marry the man who knew the moment he laid eyes on her that she was the one.

The End -

_May you be the Angel in disguise who brings joy, love, peace and grace to someone in need. And likewise, may you be visited in your hours of need. _


End file.
